Zawsze w tej samej drużynie
by Leto Mireille
Summary: To jeszcze jeden wieczór, kiedy Sam Flynn słucha na dobranoc opowieści o Sieci. Jednak tym razem nic nie jest takie jak się wydaje.


AN: Poniżej przedstawiam miniaturkę, która nie dawała mi spać po nocach. Jedna z tych historii pt.: "co by było gdyby...". Być może stanie się zaczątkiem czegoś większego, ale to już zależy od ilości mojego wolnego czasu i przyjęcia przez czytelników.

* * *

><p>Białe ściany wyglądały znajomo. Na półkach pełno książek i najprzeróżniejszych gadżetów, za które każdy kolekcjoner zapłaciłby majątek. Na stoliku przy oknie wygaszony monitor. Za nim szeroki widok na przystań, a po drugiej stronie światła centrum, z tym najjaśniejszym - na całej wysokości ENCOM Tower.<p>

Sam wiedział, że przed domem znajdują się leżaki i donice z wiecznie zielonymi roślinami. Za niskim, białym płotem stoi podrasowane Ducatti gotowe zerwać się do szalonej jazdy po kalifornijskich autostradach, choć jego właściciel ostatnio spędzał wieczory na znacznie spokojniejszych zajęciach.

Wydawało się, że w salonie dziadek dalej czyta gazetę. Babcia za chwilę zadzwoni do tej czy innej przyjaciółki i odłoży słuchawkę dopiero za godzinę.

Teraz mógł udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Posiadał idealną, kochającą rodzinę i ojca, na którego zawsze mógł liczyć. Swojego osobistego anioła stróża, idola i zbawiciela w jednej osobie.  
>To nieprawda, że Tron był jego ulubionym bohaterem. Tron to tylko zabawka, jedna z wielu.<p>

Za to tata był prawdziwy.

Zamknął oczy ogrzewajac się tą myślą i czekając na sen.

- Tak oto we trzech zbudowaliśmy Sieć. Niesamowite miejsce. U jej początków wydawało się, że wszystko jest możliwe, że każdą myśl można przekuć na rzeczywistość.

Głos ojca rozlegał się cicho po pokoju, miękki jak światło z nocnej lampki. Sam mógł słuchać go w nieskończoność.

- Przecież temu miała służyć, prawda? - zapytał leniwie.

Odpowiedział mu śmiech przełamujący zaległą wśród cieni ciszę.

- Zgadza się, Sam. Pisanie algorytmu na ekranie komputera to jedno. Zobaczenie go na żywo z bliska to coś zupełnie innego. Łatwiej nanieść poprawki, usunąć usterki i od razu zobaczyć efekty.

- Wyobrażam sobie, jakie to musiało być nużące.

- Sam, dążenie do perfekcji nigdy nie jest nużące.

Wtulił głowę w poduszkę i odwrócił się na bok. Sekundę później poczuł na sobie ciepłe, znajome dłonie poprawiające kołdrę. Takie odruchy wciąż go zaskakiwały i dziwiły, choć nie powinny.

Matki nie zdążył dokładnie zapamiętać. Pozostały po niej zdjęcia i kilka nagrań wideo z uroczystości, w których państwo Flynn wspólnie uczestniczyli. To stąd znał jej twarz i głos. Wszystko inne było jeszcze jedną z opowieści ojca, trochę bardziej prozaiczną niż niesamowite przygody mieszkańców Tron City.

- Dostosowanie samego Trona do środowiska Sieci musiało zająć wieki.

- Nie pytaj - odpowiedziało pełne znużenia westchnięcie.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

- A do tego tysiące innych programów...

- Z tamtymi było łatwiej, gdy opracowałem już standardowe procedury. Tron jest wyjątkiem.

- Ty także.

Nagle zapadła cisza. Zaniepokojony Sam otworzył oczy i odwrócił się, by zlustrować znajomą do bólu twarz.

- Kawał czasu mi to zajęło, co? - uśmiechnął się krzywo - W końcu zrozumiałem, że ty też przecież jesteś na swój sposób wyjątkowy.

- Idź już spać, Sam.

Dodatkowy ciężar zniknął z jego łóżka. Sam'a zawsze w takich chwilach przepełniała frustracja. Był już na tyle dojrzały, by nie poddawać się podobnym resentymentom. A jednak ulegał im w pełni świadomie.

- Wiem, że masz dużo pracy... wiele do nadrobienia. Ale... Clu, możesz zostać jeszcze trochę?

Zmaterializowany program zawrócił spod drzwi. Sam przesunął się robiąc mu więcej miejsca.

- Dobrze. Zostanę z tobą dopóki nie zaśniesz.

Dwadzieścia lat żył bez ojca. Wydawało mu się, że pogodził się z jego zniknięciem. Ułożył sobie życie, przeprowadził się, ograniczył kontakt z Alan'em i innymi osobami, które w dzieciństwie były mu bliskie. Tak było łatwiej zapomnieć o feralnym roku 1989.  
>Wizyta w Sieci podziałała na niego jak zimny prysznic. Okazało się, że tak naprawdę nie wiedział nic ani o sobie, ani o otaczającej go rzeczywistości.<p>

Clu stał się jedynym ogniwem łączącym go z ojcem i Sam nie zamierzał go stracić. Byli teraz w jednej drużynie, na przekór całemu światu.


End file.
